Unwanted Crimes
by WannaBeBella13
Summary: Edward is the local bad boy. Pastor Carlisle Cullen has warned his only daughter Bella to stay away fro m him. Edward is more than he seems and Bella is intrigued by the bad boy that doesn't want to be bad. Bella/Edward


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my new story Unwanted Crimes...i'm dedicating this story to my friend and fellow fanfiction fanatic of almost three years Roxanne! Now this was supposed to be for her birthday...but writing takes time! This is for you Roxy! Also I have to thank my amazing English Teacher Miss Bespalko...this would be way worse without you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**A/N 2: I have no idea how child services, gangs, or family court actually work so please ignore the liberties I have taken with the subjects this is meant for entertainment not to be completely accurate. I apologize for the formatting issues in advance...Fanfiction doesn't like doing things the way i want it to.**

Unwanted Crimes – A One Shot

**Bella's POV – Sunday**

As I walked into church with my father, I looked toward the back hoping to see him. I looked in vain because I knew he wouldn't be here yet. He never arrived until right before the service started so that not too many people would stare at him and his little brother. They all said he was bad, a good-for-nothing, a slacker who stole and dealt drugs up in Port Angeles for easy money. Could someone so bad look at his little brother with so much love. I didn't understand it; no one did, but what made me different was that I actually cared. My father went up to the pulpit and I knew service was about to start. I craned my neck back, hoping my father wouldn't see, and stared at the boy who had just arrived. He was the same as always, shoulders slightly slumped, emerald green eyes guarded and wary, and tousled bronze hair that made him look like he just rolled out of bed. His little brother was tugging on his sleeve excitedly, talking to him. I saw him putting his finger to his slips, silencing the little boy. I assumed. His little brother looked nothing like him: blond, curly hair, excited but still guarded blue eyes. He seemed about six or seven. I knew barely anything about him, not even his name. But I knew the name of the bad boy, it was a strange name for one with a reputation like his. His name was Edward.

**Bella's POV – Sunday (After Service)**

"Bella!" My mother's voice called.

"Time for lunch!"

"Coming, Mom!" I shouted back as I finished changing out of my church dress and into my comfortable jeans, and T-shirt. I exited my room, clambered down the stairs quickly, and sat at the table. "What's for lunch, Mom?"

"Oh not much, just sandwiches, Bella." She turned to Dad who was already seated at the table. "Mayonnaise, Carlisle?"

"Oh, no thank you Esme." She placed the plates on the table in front of us and sat down. "Now, Bella will you say grace?" Dad asked.

"Oh Lord, thank you for this day, thank you for everything you have done for us, thank you for letting us go to church this morning, and thank you for this food, Amen."

"Amen," Said both my parents and we dug in. When Dad paused to drink some of his water he said, "Bella, I saw you staring at that boy." I blushed, dang it! It always gives me away! "What did I tell you about him, Bella?" I rolled my eyes and said,

"Stay away from him, he's no good for you, don't even think about it, I don't want him anywhere near you." counting each phrase on my fingers.

"Bella! This is not a joke! He is dangerous!"

"Honey," Mom started, putting a hand on Dad's shoulder. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little? She hasn't even talked to him." Dad started calming down.

"Oh, I suppose you're right... I still don't like him though."

**Bella's POV – Monday**

I was walking to my after school job at Newton's Outfitters opening up my umbrella because it was raining and I was cold, when I saw a little boy sitting on the curb in front of the elementary school all alone. As I walked closer, I recognized the bouncy blond curls of Edward's brother. I approached him slowly and squatted next to him, holding the umbrella over his head.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here alone?" He turned his baby blue eyes towards me,

"Waiting for Ed-Edward." I smiled; he was coming, that was good, but the poor child seemed to be freezing.

"Who's Edward?"

"My bro-brother." That just confirmed what I already knew, but the dismissal bell ran twenty minutes ago shouldn't he be here by now?

"What's your name?"

"Ja-Jasper. Wh-Where's Edward?" The poor boy was shivering and soaked to the bone! I wrapped my arm around him in an effort to warm him up. He snuggled into it gratefully.

"I don't know Jasper, he should be here soon." Just then I saw a tall figure running across the deserted street, soaked from the rain. Jasper's eyes immediately brightened on the return of his brother.

"Jasper!" he said, squatting down and hugging him. I released Jasper from my hold, and he hugged Edward fiercely. We all stood up from the curb. "Jasper, I'm so sorry. I had detention and the stupid principal wouldn't let me go pick you up and..ugh I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Jasper replied in that soft voice of his. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah we can go home." Then Edward looked at me, and I almost gasped. This was my first look at him close up. He had a black eye that was healing and a few cuts on his forehead, but he was still so breathtaking with his green eyes and bronze hair. "You," he said suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Jasper here and it's cold so I stood here with him covering him with my umbrella. I couldn't leave him here all by himself!"

"Stay away from us. We don't need your help and you certainly don't need us." He grabbed Jasper's hand and stalked away with him in the pouring rain while I stared at them stunned.

**Edward's POV – Monday**

"Edward?" I shocked myself out of my daze when I heard Jasper. I had been zoned out thinking about Bella.

"Yes, Jasper?" He was laying on the floor of our mini garage apartment, far enough away from my father and his drunkeness, doing his homework.

"Why were you so mean to that nice girl?"

"Jasper, remember what I said about other grownups?" He nodded. "Good. What was it?"

"They may be nice but don't talk to them. If they find out about Daddy they'll take us apart."

"Right, so even though the girl seemed nice, we don't want her to find out about Dad, so I just scared her off okay? I didn't want to be mean."

"Okay Edward." I looked down at him, making sure he was okay. I changed him out of his dripping wet clothes and dried him off. I couldn't do anything but hope he didn't catch pneumonia from being exposed to the cold rain for so long. Stupid principal not letting me pick up Jasper when he could clearly see that it was raining! Sometimes people were so dense, especially people in positions of authority; I despised them. But if I skipped out on yet another detention to pick up Jasper then I would be suspended and Dad would be called in for a conference. That could not happen, especially since I was so close to turning eighteen and finally having this mess end. I could take full custody of Jasper and keep Dad away from us. Maybe then things would improve. I barely had hope. I was already to deep into the shady side of Port Angeles to escape easily, but I was going to try. I had to prove to the court that I was perfectly capable of taking care of Jasper. Unfortunately the crime was part of it, otherwise we wouldn't have survived and I would've had to go to Child Services already. Now I was going to try to fix things and maybe apologize to Bella tomorrow. _If I'm in good graces with the pastor's daughter maybe the rest of the town will accept Jasper and I better, _I thought.

"Jasper?" He looked up at me with those curious blue eyes. He looked so much like Dad.

"Yes?"

"You were right. How about you come with me so we can apologize to that nice girl tomorrow?" His eyes lit up. He really seemed to like Bella,

"Yeah! I never got to say thank you.."

**Edward's POV – Tuesday**

"Bella?" I called from across the street where I was with Jasper; no rain yet, thank God. She looked at us; her eyes widened in surprise, then she kept walking. I checked the street to make sure no cars were coming and raced across with Jasper, calling, "Bella!" She stopped and turned towards us. "What do you want, Edward? You obviously wanted nothing to do with me yesterday." I hung my head.

"Look Bella, I"m sorry I acted that way, Jasper made me realize how stupid I was being." I looked up and saw Bella shaking her head.

"Stop it Edward. I should of known you'd react that way. I've seen how protective you are of Jasper."

"I still shouldn't have reacted that way though!" Why wouldn't she understand?

"You just wanted to help and I took it the wrong way." She shook her head again.

"Alright, Edward," she stuck out her hand. "Friends?" I hesitated slightly but grasped her hand and shook it. I had not had a true friend in years, but it couldn't hurt to start now.

"Friends."

**Bella's POV – Friday**

I was walking down the hall on the way to the bathroom from Banner's awfully boring Physics class when I saw Edward. He was sitting on the bench in front of the main office looking worried. We had formed a tentative friendship over the past few days, and I decided to talk to him.

"Edward?" He looked up. "What's going on?"

"Just detention, again." He rolled his eyes. I laughed,

"What did you do this time?"

"Was late again."

"Okay. Then-" My eyes widened as I saw the weather outside through the window. "Edward, it's raining, how are you going to pick up Jasper?"

"I don't know...and the principal-" he narrowed his eyes just at the mere mention of him, "won't let me go pick him up! He's going to freeze out there!" He was so worried, and it really was raining hard outside all of a sudden. Forks really was a killer when it came to rain.

"I'll do it," I said before even thinking about it. We both looked at each other in surprise.

"You'll do it?" he asked, and I recovered.

"Yes, if you want, after school I'll go pick up Jasper, so he doesn't freeze outside." He looked at me with guarded eyes,

"Where are you taking him?"

"To my house. Is that alright?" I waited there while he thought it over.

"Alright, I'll find you after school. There are some things I need to tell you." I nodded.

"See you later, Edward." I left, going to the bathroom where I should have been in the first place.

**Bella's POV – Friday (After School)**

"Bella!" I heard a voice say as I was walking outside to look for Edward. I turned around and I saw Edward running to me.

"Hey, Edward. I was just looking for you." People around were not so subtly staring. I looked around at them with an expression that screamed, 'What are _you_ looking at?' and they stopped.

"I wanted to give you this," he said holding out a piece of paper folded into a small square. It looked like a note. My expression must of showed my confusion.

"Give this to Jasper he won't go anywhere with you unless you do." I nodded in my understanding. It made sense if you thought about it. Edward would write a note and give it to the person picking up Jasper. They would give it to Jasper, and Jasper would know it was safe to go with them. It wasn't the best method, but it was one no one would think of.

"Okay, Edward." I pocketed the note.

"Bella would you mind keeping him til five? It's been...such a long time since I was able to go anywhere without Jasper and there are some things I really-"

"No problem, I'll go get him now." The loudspeaker beeped,

"All students that have detention go to Room Fourteen. All students that have detention go to Room Fourteen." I smiled at him.

"I guess you have to go too." He nodded.

"Yea, I guess I do." He hitched his backpack higher up his shoulder and said, "See you later, Bella."

**Bella's POV – Friday (Ten Minutes Later)**

I saw Jasper sitting on the curb again in the pelting rain, his hood on, and his body instinctively curling itself into a ball because of the cold.

"Jasper!" He looked up, seeing me and smiled wryly. I ran to him and covered him as best as I could with my flimsy umbrella.

"Miss Bella?"

"Jasper, come on lets go. You're going to get sick if you stay out here much longer."

"Miss Bella...I can't." What did he mean he can't? Wait! The note!

"Wait a sec." I told Jasper and dug into my pocket for the note. I took it out after a bit of a struggle and gave it to him. His eyes lit up as he read it, and when he finished he returned the note to me smiling. "Let's go!" He exclaimed. We walked close together under my umbrella in a valiant attempt to stay dry. We were laughing, soaking mess by the time we reached my house. All of a sudden, Jasper stopped. I looked at him, confused.

"Jasper?" He seemed to shake himself out of it.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Miss Bella. Is this your house?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It's very pretty."

"Thank you, Jasper. Let's go inside now." I was worried; didn't Jasper want to go inside? It was cold, and if it were me I would go inside first, compliment later, I thought to myself. I opened the door, fumbling for my keys. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Mom came down the stairs.

"Bella, how was school? Oh...and who's this?" She asked, looking at Jasper. Jasper tried to hide behind me. I pushed him forward.

"Mom, this is Jasper. One of my friend's –" I had to be careful how I worded this. I couldn't let Dad know that I was associating with Edward.

"little brother. He was late today, got detention and couldn't pick up Jasper from school so he called in a favor. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not! Come in Jasper, make yourself at home. Do you want something to eat?" He shook his head.

"No thank you, ma'am." Mom looked at him pleasantly shocked.

"Ma'am? Well your parents have taught you well, you have impeccable manners."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Enough with the ma'am, it's Esme."

"Alright, Miss Esme." She sighed giving in to his tendency to be formal.

"What's all this noise I hear?" I froze, wondering how Dad would react; he hated Edward. 'But this isn't Edward, it's Jasper, and they look nothing alike.' I thought. "Who's this, Bella?" Dad asked as he walked into the living room.

"Dad this is Jasper, my friend's little brother. He couldn't pick him up today so he asked me to do it." "Alright," Then he turned to Jasper. "Hey buddy, want to watch Spongebob?" Jasper's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" He exclaimed. Dad ushered him off into the den and I watched them go, smiling.

**Bella's POV – Friday (Five PM)**

The doorbell rang and I jumped up to answer it, leaving Jasper and Dad to finish playing Monopoly Jr. I opened the door and Edward stood outside.

"You're soaked! Come in! Come in! You need to warm up or you'll get sick!" He shook his head.

"I'll be fine. Can I have Jasper now, please?" I peeked out behind him and saw a car parked on the street, its lights on, idling.

"Okay." Then I called out. "Jasper! Come out! Your brother's here!"

"Coming, Miss Bella!" He called back to me. "He's coming." I reassured Edward. After a few moments, Jasper appeared.

"Are we going now?" He asked Edward.

"Yes, Jasper come on." He grabbed Jasper's hand and was about to leave with him when Jasper wiggled out of his grasp and gave me a big hug. "Bye, Miss Bella." He said looking up at me.

"Bye, Jasper," I said ruffling his hair. "You have to go now." He sighed, sadly.

"Okay." He let go of me and left with Edward. I closed the door behind them, after watching them get into the car. I turned around to be met with my Dad's furious face.

"Was that Edward Masen?" He asked is his most level voice, which betrayed how angry he was.

"It's not what you think!"

**Bella's POV – Friday (Five-Forty-Five PM)**

I couldn't believe Dad! He wouldn't even see my side of things! Couldn't he see that I was just trying to help Jasper? I mean, I didn't want him to freeze out there! There was knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." The door slowly opened and my Dad walked in. "Dad?"

"Bella, I'm sorry." He apologized, sitting down next to me on my bad. "I shouldn't have reacted that way. Despite what everyone says about Edward I should know better. I promise that I will be less judgmental from now on."

"Thanks Dad. That means a lot."

"Your welcome, Bella. Now come downstairs. It's time to eat."

**Bella's POV – The Next Week**

"Edward!" I called out. No answer. "Hey Edward, wait up!" I caught up to him, but he still didn't acknowledge me. "Edward? What's going on?" Still nothing, and we kept walking as I tried to elicit a response form him. He steadily ignored me. I didn't understand him. Did I do something? The cycle continued all week. Something was seriously wrong, and I vowed to find out what it was. On Friday I finally cornered him. "That's it Edward! You have to tell me what's going on! Did I do something?" He shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no you did nothing!"

"Then why are you acting this way? What's wrong?" Nothing. "Aren't you going to tell me?" Didn't he trust me?

"Bella...Oh, don't give me that look! Fine...meet me at the park tomorrow at noon. I'll tell you then." I nodded.

"Okay." Then he walked off to wherever he needed to be.

**Edward's POV – Saturday**

I reached the park with Jasper, and he ran off to play on the jungle gym. I sat on a bench where I could see him and pulled out my English homework. I was engrossed in reading Wuthering Heights when Bella plopped down beside me.

"Hey Edward. What you reading?" I rolled my eyes.

"Wuthering Heights, for English class." I put it down next to me carelessly. "The book is a joke. I mean seriously Heathcliff is just plain out awful." Bella looked mockingly affronted.

"That's my favorite book! Heathcliff may be awful but the reason the book is so thrilling because it's about PASSION - passion of the hearts. Can't you understand that?"

"Whatever you say..."

"Okay Edward." She looked around the playground.

"Where's Jasper?" I looked around and quickly located him by the slide.

"By the slide."

"Oh."

"So what were you going to tell me?" She asked, changing the subject to what I was hoping to avoid. Even thought I wanted to tell Bella everything, I needed to worry about Jasper, always Jasper.

"A lot of things have happened to me and Jasper, things that no one knows about. Things that I can't tell anyone, or Jasper and I would be in danger."

"Danger? Edward, what is going on?" When I said nothing, trying to gather my thoughts, she said in a softer voice,

"Please tell me...I just want to help you.." I couldn't resist that soft voice and her chocolate doe eyes, so my troubles began to spill out of me, and on to her.

"It all started when I was fourteen and Jasper was five...our mother died." She placed her hand on top of mine, and I took comfort in it.

"I'm so sorry for your loss. Was it sudden?" I nodded.

"Walking pneumonia, we never saw it coming." Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god..."

"It's alright, it was awhile ago." It touched me to see her so concerned for my well-being.

"After that my dad broke down. He loved my Mom very much, and for her to go so suddenly shocked him to his very core."

**Flashback – 2006 (Edward is Fourteen)**

"Dad?" I called softly, worried about how he might respond. He was locked away in the master bedroom, nearly catatonic, staring at a photograph of he and Mom together. "Do you want something to eat?" He looked up suddenly.

"No, I don't want anything to eat! Bring me some beer!" Backing away I said,

"Dad, we have no more beer. You have to eat!"

"No! Not until you give me my Lizzie! I want Lizzie! You look too much like Lizzie! But I know you're not Lizzie! Go away!" I ducked out of the room just as he threw something. There was no going back. Dad couldn't take care of us anymore. Then I sat down on the floor and cried.

**Present Day – 2010 (Edward is Seventeen)**

"So I've been taking care of Jasper ever since."

"All by yourself...?" Bella asked. I nodded.

"All by myself."

"Oh my god...why didn't you report your Dad to the police?" _Did I make a mistake in telling her? Is she going to give us away? _

"I was young but I wasn't stupid. I knew that if Child Services found out about my Dad and how he was treating us, they'd separate Jasper and me. He's the only family I have...besides my Dad. I couldn't let that happen." Then the serious atmosphere broke when Jasper came to me for water. "Here you go." He took the bottle and gulped it down. "Not so fast! I don't want you to choke." He slowed down and gave it back to me, it was only half-full now.

"Thanks," he said quickly and ran off.

"No wonder why I never saw your Dad..." She looked at me with wide, soulful eyes. "You've been hiding from everyone all this time...?" I slowly nodded. "But how? How did you even survive?"

"We almost didn't."

**Flashback – 2006(Edward is Fourteen)**

Christmas Break.

With Jasper and I out of school, we had no free lunch. More money spent; money we didn't have. Dad had been fired from his job in Port Angeles for not coming in. We no longer had cable, or internet, or phone. I had my old prepaid cell phone, but I couldn't afford to put anymore minutes on it. Our electricity was going to be turned off any day now and I didn't know what to do. On one of Dad's good days, I had been able to transport him to the unemployment center to sign up, but even that money was going to run out. Bills were closing in on us at every turn and the threat of Child Services was hanging over our heads. I needed some money and fast.

**A Few Days Later**

"Hey kid, what'd ya want?" The leader of The Pack, the gang in Port Angeles I had went to for help, said.

"Money." I answered in the strongest voice I could muster, even though my heart was beating a hundred miles a minute and my skin had goosebumps just from being in this abandoned warehouse with all these...criminals. The man laughed.

"Kid if you want money, then you gotta deal."

"Okay, fine." He nodded. "Kid got some guts. Yo, Jacob. Teach this kid the ropes. I got more important things to do."

**Present Day – 2010 (Edward is Seventeen)**

Bella gasped.

"So some of it _is_ true..."

"Yes, Bella. I don't like it, but I'm not going to deny it. It's true."

"It may be true Edward, but I won't judge you. You were desperate, and that's not the worst thing people can do in desperate times."

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward?"

"How did I get so lucky to have a friend like you?" I asked trying to diffuse the tension, though it was true.

"Can I be...more than a friend?" She asked and I was shocked.

"You want to..go out with me..after everything I just told you?"

"Of course Edward, your past just makes you who you are today."

"You're not going to tell anyone right?" I asked, sounding almost timid; curse my insecurities! "Edward, no! Of course not! I would never betray your trust like that." I smiled weakly.

"Thank you, and yes I do want to go out with you."

"Really? Yes! Oh, and your welcome." She said, blushing beet red. "You ready to go?" She asked. "Cause I have to go home. My dad is probably waiting right by the door, watching the clock." She laughed softly.

"Yeah..let me get Jasper." "Jasper!" I called. He peeked out from behind the jungle gym.

"Coming Edward." He said, bounding toward me. "Do we have to go?'

"Yeah, Jasper."

"Aww, man!" Then he saw Bella. "Hi Miss Bella. When did you get here?"

"Oh I've been here for a while...I guess you've been too busy playing to come talk to me.." She wore an expression of mock sadness. Jasper ran to Bella and gave her a big hug.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella...I didn't see you.." Then he did that thing...the little pout with those big blue eyes - the one that even I couldn't resist sometimes – and she caved.

"Oh I forgive you," She mussed his hair while I laughed. I gathered up my books and Jasper as Bella patiently waited.

"All right. Let's go." We left the park, Jasper running ahead of Bella and me. Then, she slipped her hand into mine.

**Bella's POV – Monday (Lunch)**

I left the Spanish room when the bell rang, and I was about to head toward the lunch room when I saw Edward. I smiled, happy that he was here waiting for me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey, Bella, let me take that it looks heavy," he said, pointing to my bag. I looked at him gratefully, gently sliding my overstuffed book bag off my shoulders and into his hands.

"Jesus, Bella!" He exclaimed when he finally registered the weight of my bag. "What do you have in here?"

"Oh my Math textbook, my Spanish textbook..."

"Never mind, I don't think I wanna know." I laughed.

"Probably better that you don't." As we walked toward the lunchroom I saw people staring. We must of shocked them. The town's bad boy with the pastor's daughter. The epitome of cliche's, but it was so much more than that. As we reached a secluded table, he put our bags down before we went on the line for lunch. "Hey, Edward?"

"Yea, Bells?" I smiled. I liked that.

"Well...my parents want to meet you officially. Do you want to come to dinner on Friday?" He looked at me, his expression conflicted.

"You can bring Jasper too." He relaxed and nodded.

"Sure, hopefully your Dad will see me in a better light. Then again, I could understand why he wouldn't." The line moved forward, and I grabbed two trays, one for me and one for Edward.

"He will Edward, once he sees the wonderful guy that you are." He stayed silent and I watched Edward put the standard hot lunch on his tray and moved forward toward the register. I picked up my lunch and did the same.

"Don't doubt yourself, Edward."

"I'll try, Bells." He punched in his ID number and walked outside the kitchen, waiting for me. I did the same but I paid for my lunch. As we walked to our table, silence was between us, but a comfortable one, one that I felt could stretch on forever.

**Bella's POV – Friday (Dinner)**

The bell rang and I rushed to answer it.

"Edward, Jasper. Glad you're here. Come in!"

"Hi Miss Bella." Jasper said. I mussed his hair up, and he giggled.

"Hey Jasper." I looked at Edward wearing a blue dress shirt that was just slightly baggy and nice snug jeans. I blushed slightly. Edward's eyes had a mischievous twinkle. He knew what he was doing to me! No fair..! I stepped aside as they walked in, Jasper bounding ahead to hug my Dad.

"Hey."

"Hey, Bells."

"Come on, I want you to meet my parents." He followed me to the living room where Jasper was chattering excitedly with my parents.

"Dad?" He turned toward me, and immediately stood up when he saw Edward.

"Dad, this is Edward Masen, my boyfriend. Edward this is my Dad, Pastor Carlisle Cullen." He stepped forward and stuck his hand out for Dad to shake.

"I don't like you."

"I know that."

"You're going to have to make me like you."

"I know that. I'll do the best I can sir."

"That's what I want to hear." He took his hand and shook it. I rolled my eyes at the almost childish way my dad was acting.

"Edward this is my Mom, Esme Cullen Esquire." His eyes visibly widened.

"You're a lawyer?" She nodded.

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "Okay," my mom started to say. "Dinner's ready. Lets go eat." Jasper stood up immediately and bounded to the dining room.

"Well he seems eager," my mom said.

"Oh yeah," Edward replied. "Jasper's energy is never ending." We entered the dining room to see Jasper standing there in awe. On the table was what we usually had when we had guests: salmon, mashed potatoes, a salad, dinner rolls, and dessert. It was probably more food Jasper had seen in years, possibly ever because he was only five when his mother died. Dad took his seat at the head of the table, Mom by his side, but instead of sitting in my usual spot I sat next to my mom, leaving two free spaces for Jasper and Edward. Jasper sat next to Dad – good move Edward – and Edward sat directly across from me.

"Edward, would you like to say grace?" It was a test, I could tell.

"Of course, sir." He grabbed Jasper's hand and reached forward for mine. I grabbed his, and Mom's. Then Edward started to say grace,

"Thank you Lord, for letting us be here today, for letting us get up this morning. Lord, I thank you for this food, I thank you for everything, oh, lord. I thank you for these these things because you deserved to be praised, oh, lord, because we can never repay you for everything that you've done. Amen." "Amen." My dad nodded appreciatively. _Edward just rose up a little in his book, a good sign, _I thought. Then we dug in, Jasper shoveling food down like tomorrow would never come, even with Edward giving him stern, disapproving looks. I knew though that he understood, because I could see how hard it was for him to hold back.

"So Edward?" my mom asked,

"What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Thinking about college?"

"Not really." One notch downward.

"When's your birthday?"

"June 9th."

"And you're turning...?"

"Eighteen." Dinner basically went this way, my parents asking Jasper and Edward questions and Jasper responding enthusiastically, Edward awkwardly. When dinner was over we relaxed; Dad taught Jasper how to play Battleship as Edward talked to Mom and me while watching the scene in front of us. "Bella?" Mom said, calling me. "Edward's going to step into my office with me for a minute. Would you like to come?"

"Yeah, sure." I stood up and followed them. Once the door closed behind us, Mom started talking, "Bella, you already know what happened, and is happening to Edward. He gave me the short version and I have to help him. His eighteenth birthday is approaching and when he reaches it, he is eligible to take custody of Jasper. Family Court will cut him to shreds if he doesn't have a lawyer to back him up. I agreed to do it. Do you have a problem with it?" I stood there stunned.

"You told her?" I asked. He nodded. "That was...never mind, we can talk later. No I don't have a problem with it. If it will help them get out of that horrible situation, do it." He trusted her in less than a day when it took me over two weeks to gain his trust! I knew what Edward was trying to do though, and it was smart, but, was he only with me because my mom was a lawyer? I didn't know.

"Good, good. Now, Edward, I have a lot of questions I need to ask you."

**Edward's POV – Saturday**

I was in the library Jasper was in the Kid's Section looking for Magic Tree House books. I wasn't allowed such luxuries. I went for the pay phone. I slid the quarter in and dialed the familiar number. Two rings then he picked up,

"Black."

"Jake, it's Masen."

"Hey there Mase. Ready for more?"

"Nah, Jake, I can't."

"Bull! Mase, you know you need the money."

"Not anymore, Jake."

"You know too much. The Pack won't let you leave just like that."

"I know, I'm going under the radar for a bit."

"Good luck." Then I hung up. I had finally done it. That part of my life was gone now, for good.

**Edward's POV – Tuesday**

"Mrs. Cullen, are you sure?" Esme nodded.

"As your defense lawyer I need to know exactly what's going on. As family, I just need to know." "Alright, let me go in first." She nodded. I didn't want her to be here. This was my life, Jasper's life at stake, but in order for things to improve I had to let her in. I motioned for her to stay at the door and she did while I walked into the house almost silently trying to locate Dad. I found him in the master bedroom, just like always. Hopefully this was one of his better days.

"Dad?" He turned toward me with blank blue eyes. "Let me go get you some soup. You want soup?" He nodded slowly. I went back downstairs to Esme before going to the kitchen to make soup.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making soup for Dad." I glanced out the kitchen window. Jasper was outside on the swing set. It made me happy to see him so carefree. It reminded me what I was doing all this for.

"Does Jasper normally stay outside while you're here with your Dad?"

"Yeah, except when it's cold. I don't want him to see this." Once I finished the soup I climbed the stairs, Esme right behind me, to Dad's room. The room was a mess, broken picture frames littering the floor, broken dishes, empty beer bottles, things laying all over the place, and dust all over. The room barely got cleaned because Dad rarely let me in here long enough to clean it. "Hey Dad, got your soup." Dad turned toward me again with those blank blue eyes that gave me the chills. His eyes were sunken in, his curly blond hair limp, and his skin pale because he rarely ate, no matter how hard I tried. He reached for the soup. Esme looked frozen to her spot.

"Is...Is he like this all the time?" I should have warned her not to talk. Dad looked up immediately from his soup and his eyes landed on Esme.

"Who are you? You're not Lizzie, you look like Lizzie, but you're not Lizzie!" He threw the soup bowl, and I ducked, pulling Esme down with me. I had learned long ago not to give him anything glass. "Go away! Go away! You're not Lizzie! You're trying to be Lizzie, but you're not. I'm not stupid! I know you're not Lizzie!" I grabbed Esme and ran from the room. Once she caught her breath she looked at me, her eyes wide with horror.

"You see now?"

**Edward's POV – One Month Later**

I was sitting on the couch with Bella watching one of her favorite movies, the 1960's version of Romeo and Juliet. I could never understand it, but Bella wanted to watch it. Of course she wasn't watching it now – I thought, stroking her hair fondly from where her head lay on my hap – she was asleep. Then Esme poked her head around the corner and I paused the movie.

"Edward?"

"Shh." I said putting a finger to my lips and motioning to Bella.

"Oh.." she whispered. "Can you come with me to my office?" I almost bolted up from my seat on the couch remember Bella just in time. She might have more details on the case. Last time I heard from her, things weren't going so well. I shifted Bella's head off my lap carefully as not to jostle her and stood up from the sofa.

"Yeah let's go." We walked up the stairs and into her office. I sat in one of the chairs in front of her desk and instead of Esme sitting on her chair behind her desk she sat next to me. _What was going on? Was it bad? Was Jasper going to be taken away from me?_

"Edward, I recently heard back from Child Services." I flinched, just thinking of Jasper with those people had me panicking.

"They agree with you Edward, that your Dad is an unsuitable parent." I breathed a sigh of relief, finally things were going my way. "But," I immediately tensed. "they don't think that you would be capable –" I cut in,

"Mrs. Cullen, I don't know what you heard but I certainly am – "

"Edward I _know_ you're capable! But it's not me you have to convince, it's Child Services. They will be searching every aspect of your life to prove you're not capable!" I winced at the mention of my past. I had never been caught but it was a well-known fact that I dealt drugs, among other things. What most people didn't understand is that without the money brought in by my illegal activities we wouldn't have survived! The court, however, won't see it that way.

"Esme...I don't know what to do! If the court doesn't let me take custody of Jasper he's going to be taken away from me.." He's going to be put in some foster home where horrible things could happen to him. "I've been trying so hard..." Then I broke down, right in front of my girlfriend's mother. She sat in the chair next to me, trying to comfort me with a mother's touch, something I hadn't received for four years. I finally had a good long cry and let myself believe, for a small amount of time, the illusion that everything was going to be alright.

**Bella's POV – One Week Later**

"Bella! Sweetheart, wait up!" I stopped and turned around watching my boyfriend, Edward catch up with me.

"Hey, Edward."

"Hey Bells, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you watch Jasper for me after school? I have a few things I need to do. In fact, can he stay the night?" I almost gaped at him. Edward wasn't a guy to ask for help, not even from me.

"Yeah, of course! Mom and Dad love Jasper I'm sure they'll have no problems having him stay the night." He smiled softly and pecked me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetheart, I have to go to class. I'll meet you by your car okay?" I nodded and he left.

**Bella's POV – After School**

I pulled in front of Edward's house. I had never been here before. Edward left the car and instead of heading to the front door, he manually cranked open the garage entrance. I walked inside, confused. Where were we going? Edward led me around the car and opened a door which revealed a narrow stairway. We walked up the stairs, Jasper chattering away to me the entire time and came to yet another door. This he unlocked using his keys and we stepped into a mini apartment.

"Well, this is it, make yourself comfortable. I just need to pack a few things for Jasper." I looked around the small space. Everything was haphazardly placed around. A mini living room of sorts held some bean bags and a small television. A kitchenette gave way to a little hallway with two doors, one on the left and on the right. Why were they here instead of the main house? Where was Edward's dad? Those and a million other questions were running through my mind as Edward made his way down the hallway. Jasper tugging on my hand brought me back to reality before he brought me to his toy chest and started showing me his Batman and Spiderman action figures.

"Jasper?" I heard Edward's voice call from the other room, "Which T-shirt do you want to wear tomorrow, green or blue?"

"Blue!" Jasper shouted back and in a minute Edward reappeared a small backpack slung over his shoulder.

"Okay I'm ready. Jasper put your toys away and let's go." He seemed in a hurry to leave. Jasper quickly put his toys away and stood to follow Edward out the door. We walked out and went ahead to the car as Edward locked up. When he came down to join us, he pressed the bag into my hands and hugged me tightly, reluctant to let me go.

"Don't worry, Jasper will be fine." I said, hoping to reassure him.

"I know...I trust you." My heart swelled when I heard those words. Edward trusted nobody, nobody except me. I almost did a happy dance. Instead I settled for a,

"Thank you." He smiled and let me go. I climbed into the drivers seat of the car and after helping Jasper fasten his seat belt, we waved to Edward and drove off. About halfway to my house I realized my gas tank was low, practically running on vapors. "Jasper I'm gonna stop and get some gas okay?" "Okay, Miss Bella." He was almost vibrating with excitement and I couldn't blame him, my eight year old cousin, Alice had come for the weekend and Jasper was excited to meet her and play with Legos (a common passion). I stopped in front of the pump and exited the car to put gas in it. When I re-entered after the car had been filled up something round was pressed into my side and I paled instantly upon realizing what it was.

"Don't move, don't call attention to yourself and you and the kid live." I gulped. "Now drive."

**Edward's POV – The Same Time**

I was driving along the nearly deserted highway toward Port Angeles. I had timed this nearly perfectly. Since it was so close to the end of school, we were at half-days. Port Angeles High School, however, was not so I could sell all the weed I had left and pay back The Pack so that I could put this part of my life behind me. I couldn't have them threatening Bella and Jasper. They already had.

**Flashback – Three Days Before**

My special prepaid phone that I had since...before rang. The minutes on it were running dangerously low. I only picked it up for emergencies or pack business. The phone read, 'Incoming Call: Sam(Pack Leader)' I gulped and picked it up.

"Masen."

"Mase...I haven't heard from you in awhile...Almost thought you were hiding from me." That is _exactly_ what I was doing.

"No, Sam. I wasn't," I lied.

"Good, Mase. Good. Now where's my money?"

"Money?" I asked on impulse, completely confused.

"Yes the money you borrowed from me two months ago. I want it back."

"Okay...when?"

"I wanted that money yesterday Mase! But if you don't have it by Friday...you can kiss your girlfriend, and your kid brother, goodbye." I paled in horror. No! Not Bella and Jasper!

"Friday...I can do that. And a plan started forming in my mind.

**Present Day – Port Angeles**

I had done it; all the money was in the inside pocket of my jacket. I couldn't believe I had managed it, but it was finals week in PA High, so that was a key factor. I was speeding toward the run-down warehouse district of Port Angeles where The Pack had their headquarters. Then I stopped, my car jerking to a halt, my hands shaking, wondering if once I stepped n there if they'd ever let me go. I left the car and knocked on the side door. A voice, probably Jared asked,

"Password?"

"Quiluete Wolves."

"Enter." The door opened into a wide open space. Sam and the rest of his cronies were glaring at me as I heard the door shut ominously behind me. Jake was dragged into the room from behind a stack of boxes, Embry holding him,

"Mase, I'm sorry! They had a gun to my head! I had to tell them!" Jake...I knew I shouldn't have told him, I knew I would've put him danger if I did, but Jake was the closest thing I had to a friend these past four years. I had to tell him what was happening. Then Sam spoke,

"Lying to me, Mase...a very risky thing. It didn't work out for you this time." Then he motioned for someone to his right, inviting them into the room. Paul came in dragging two people behind him. I looked at them, unsure who they were, until they stepped into the light.

"Bella! Jasper! NO!" I turned toward Sam, enraged. "How could you?"

"First, the money." He said in a calm voice. I yanked the money out of my pocket and threw it at him. It hit him square in the chest, and I rejoiced in my small victory.

"Take your fucking money! Now give me them!"

"Masen...Masen...did you really think that I'd let you off that easily? You tried to leave...with all our secrets. So we brought them along to ...'persuade' you to stay." No, no, no, no, no, they couldn't! "Please! Don't! Just let them go! Take me...you can take me."

"So quickly, Edward?" He raised his eyebrow in surprise and laughed. "Well I always knew you were a spineless coward." "Very well, take them away." Then Bella screamed, a gut-wrenching scream that tugged at my hart.

"Please! Please help us!"

"Shut her up will you?" Sam snapped at Paul and I threw myself at him before he could slap her and punched him hard. He reeled back, looking at me with shock before his eyes steeled in determination and he rushed towards me. I felt someone tackle me from behind, probably Quil, and pull me to the ground. I was kicked, punched, and thrashed by both Quil and Paul. I fought back to the best of my ability, but it wasn't enough and I almost succumbed before I heard the sounds of sirens.

**Edward's POV – Three Days Later (Forks County Hospital)**

I woke up slowly my head groggy, the room swimming in and out of focus.

"Wha?"

"Edward! You're awake!" I winced as the noise bounced around in my skull. I started to lift my arms(slowly, for they hurt) to cover my ears. "Oh I'm sorry...That was a bit too loud wasn't it?" I nodded weakly. "I was just so excited."

"It's okay." I rasped. "Shut the blinds, please." She did and I opened my eyes.

"Bella.."

"Edward...I'm so happy you're okay!"

"What happened?" "I called the cops by pressing the buttons on my cellphone thru my pocket. They figured out where we were and got there just in time."

"Jasper?"

"Jasper's fine, he's home, sleeping."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days..." Then a knock resounded on the door of my room and I cringed. "I'll get it." Bella said and opened the door.

"Officer McCarty would like to talk with the patient, please."

"Hello. As Nurse Hale said, I"m Officer McCarty, and I'd like to ask you a few questions about the even that occurred on June 18th in the town of Port Angeles."

**Edward's POV - Three Weeks Later**

I stood, dressed in a suit next to Esme, my girlfriend's mother, as the guard handed the envelope from the jury to the judge.

"We the jury hereby determine Edward Anthony Masen guilty of distributing illegal drugs to minors." The judge read out from the paper and I froze. All my hopes and dreams shattered right before my eyes by that one word, guilty. "By the power of the court I sentence Edward Anthony Masen to five years in the county jail, eligible for parole in three years." Then the guards came for me. I turned around and saw Bella and Jasper sitting next to each other on the bench. Bella held Jasper's hand and stared at me. I mouthed my last words to her,

"Wait for me." And they took me away.

**Edward's POV – Three Years Later**

The gates clanged as the guard holding me from behind undid my cuffs. I rubbed my wrists; I never acclimated to that. Then the gate rolled away and my Bella and my brother Jasper came into clear view.

"Edward!" Jasper shouted, excited and ran to give me a hug.

"Hey Jazz.." I said to him, tears rolling down my cheeks as I finally reunited with my baby brother. Then I saw Bella, my sweet Bella, and I detached myself from Jasper and went to her.

"Bella..." She smiled and I leaned into kiss her. Now, I thought, I was finally home.

**A/N 3: Hey! What did you think? Did you like it, love it, hate it? Let me know and review! Especially you Roxanne! **

**Review!**

**Love, Tiffany**


End file.
